


[ART] for OTR chapter 15

by Artmetica



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>A scene drawing for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/315889/chapters/507386">Off the Record</a> chapter 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] for OTR chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **[Tumblr](http://malaikat.tumblr.com/post/52505699303/)** | **[deviantArt](http://fav.me/d68bm78)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Bamboo Fun, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Textures** :  
> [Loki's shirt](http://www.flickr.com/photos/zooboing/4715048673/) (modified) | [Leather](http://www.flickr.com/photos/antidotecreative/5233243436/) (modified) | Photoshop default textures (modified) 
>   * **Brushes** :  
> [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset), Photoshop default brush (#1 and #3)
> 



End file.
